Noche
by Camg95
Summary: Judal es la representación misma de la oscuridad..., y aun así es incapaz de evadir los temores más antiguos del hombre. One-shot.


_**Hace tiempo no escribo, demasiado incluso para mi gusto. Hace unos días al fin pude volver a hacerlo. Espero les guste ;)**_

_**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece a mi sino a Shinobu Ohtaka. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Noche.<strong>

**By Camg95**

_«Odio la luna —me asusta— porque cuando a veces ilumina ciertos escenarios familiares y queridos los vuelve horrendos y extraños.»_

_Howard Philiph Lovecraft, Lo que trae la luna._

_._

_._

_._

No había nada más que odiase tanto como a la oscuridad, irónicamente a lo que había estado atado desde que podía recordar. Por su cuerpo y mente abundaban las sombras más oscuras de los hombres y mujeres, alimentándole con su fuerza y deformando día a día su personalidad, deshumanizándolo sin cesar hasta que del Judal que había nacido y el que actualmente era, no quedase nada más. Casi podía decirse que era la oscuridad y sus engendros lo que lo hacían moverse, su combustible y su voluntad, pero nada de eso quitaba el hecho de que era, a su vez, a lo que más tenía miedo.

Judal tenía por costumbre dormir poco durante la noche, pues no había momento en el que, apenas fuera atrapado por el sueño, lo despertase la sensación de una presencia cercana o de una voz fría y distante murmurando palabras ininteligibles. No necesitaba dormir para tener pesadillas, pues estas le asolaban apenas caía el sol y la luz fantasmal de la luna bañaba su habitación, haciendo que todo, cada pequeña cosa, tomase vida en una forma diferente y aterradora, quieta y silenciosa, como un monstruo atento y al acecho. Judal había intentado solucionarlo cubriendo la buhardilla que coronaba su amplio colchón de plumas y almohadas, pensando que era el efecto de la luz muerta lo que le daba miedo, solo para descubrir que era la oscuridad lo que azotaba con miedo su ser tras envolverlo en sus brazos fríos. No había gritado esa vez debido al pánico, ni había buscado contacto con los residentes de Kou sino tras pasado un tiempo del suceso, viendo con ojos aterrados a las sombras que se paseaban bajo todos, con sus enormes atuendos de sedas amplias que proyectaban más oscuridad de la que deberían.

Noche tras noche había intentado conciliar el sueño, solo para ser despertado por los gemidos que provenían de cada rincón de su cuarto, bajo la cama y los muebles, incluso entrelazados en su cabello negro. Los ojos se le iban de un lado al otro, buscando entre las sombras que la luz de la luna no llegaba a espantar, a las criaturas amorfas que se escondían allí, mirándole con ojos huecos y aguardando un momento de debilidad.

Así, Judal había aprendido a dormir de día, bajo el reconfortante sol de la tarde, sobre el techo de los castillos más altos, donde los árboles no podían proyectar sombra ni había torres de vigía cercana que eclipsasen el cielo claro ni la luz blanca del sol. Donde no pudiera ver su sombra ni su propia oscuridad interior, que le parecían ya tan aterradoras.

Aun así dormía poco, apenas las horas suficientes para que estuviese consciente y preparado para cualquier inconveniente, listo para afrontar, encerrado en su cuarto, justo debajo de la buhardilla, rodeado de la comodidad de su cama, las sedas y almohadas, a que el sol descendiese y la luna se alzase en lo alto, deslizándose perezosamente por la habitación hasta cubrir la mayor parte del lugar y aislando a la oscuridad más densa en pequeños recovecos lejos de Judal. Allí donde estaban los terrores que atraían su atención aunque no podía verlos, de donde provenían las voces rasposas y las risas agudas, los gemidos y los más imperceptibles movimientos, apenas un minúsculo visto por el rabillo del ojo que lo hacía pegar más la espalda a la pared y alejar los pies del borde de la cama.

Judal aveces los oía hablar entre ellos, aun separados por una enorme franja plateada, cada uno oculto por sombras y objetos; los oía reírse de él, de lo pequeño e insignificante a lo que se veía reducido cuando caía la noche y se topaba con algo que no veía ni sabía enfrentar. Judal los oía y veía removerse incómodos en los estrechos espacios, o aveces arrastrarse como serpientes a un lado de su cama, dando pequeños tirones a las sábanas o a su cabello cuando la luna estaba más baja.

Les tenía miedo, más que a nada a lo que se viese enfrentado incluso tras tantos años de provocar guerras o hurgar en la desesperación del mundo. Y por tal razón los odiaba. Aquellos pequeños terrores, que se movían por sombras y hablaban bajo, en un idioma rasposo y extraño, eran algo con lo que él no podía luchar en ningún sentido. Había intentado ya atacarlos, pero solo había logrado destruir el cuarto y recibir risas estrepitosas; también había intentado hablarles, pero ellos habían guardado silencio como nunca y removido en sus sombras como verdaderos gusanos devora-carnes.

Lo más aterrador para Judal había sido el hecho de que ellos parecían no querer irse ya, pues noche tras noche, desde que los había comenzado a oír murmurar en lo más recóndito de su habitación, ellos habían aparecido apenas el sol era devorado por el horizonte y las sombras se alargaban como manos enormes. En esos momentos no podía salir de su cuarto, pues afuera el mundo era un lugar aterrador y plagado de sombras y terrores. Lo único que podía hacer tras caer el sol era ocultarse y aguardar a que la luz volviese. Aguardar lo que parecía una eternidad en la que no temía llorar y encogerse, mientras oía a los pequeños terrores reírse de él y murmurar planes entre dientes en un idioma extraño y escalofriante, como el aullido del viento contra los árboles y el crujido del vidrio al romperse.

Judal odiaba la oscuridad que le envolvía cada vez que caía la noche. Odiaba aquellas diminutas y siseantes voces que no podía cubrir con sus manos ni la muerte. Pero más que nada odiaba verse reducido a tan poco y no poder hacer nada más que llorar, esperar y sentirse tan miserable durante las horas de la noche, cuando la luz de la luna se colaba por la única ventana de su habitación cerrada con llave, de paredes oscuras, barrotes, cadenas, almohadones y sedas, cuando comenzaba a oír las voces de los terrores que habitaban en las sombras, y hasta la propia oscuridad de su ropa y cabellos le hacían estremecer de miedo.


End file.
